


A CRAZY RABBIT

by MARKSONRIAN



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARKSONRIAN/pseuds/MARKSONRIAN
Kudos: 1





	A CRAZY RABBIT

第一次擦枪走火

段宜恩觉得王嘉尔怪怪的，明明今天去上课还好好的，下课回来之后就让他感觉莫名其妙的。吃饭的时候一直在偷瞄自己，他把头转过去王嘉尔就会立刻把视线转开，然后回到宿舍自己一个人在角落里绞着手小声嘀嘀咕咕什么，还脸红耳朵红的，问他怎么了还猛地摇头说没事没事。

本来洗完澡刷完牙还想好好看会书的，但是后面的视线真的太炙热了，段宜恩合上书，无奈地叹了口气，关了灯回到床上和王嘉尔躺下来。

但是王嘉尔好像觉得他是猛兽还是恶魔似的，一直往墙那边靠，不肯贴着他。段宜恩不知道他这到底是怎么了，明明一直偷看自己的人是他，现在过来陪他睡觉了还躲着自己。

段宜恩直接伸手使了点力把王嘉尔掰向自己这边抱进了怀里，语气带了点责备：“你靠着墙睡干什么？墙那么冷，明天起床感冒了我就拿你好看。”

“我……我……我不冷，我热得很！”王嘉尔说的是实话，他现在整个人都挺烫的，当然不是发烧了，他只是…燥热。

“嘉嘉你今晚怎么了？你不跟我说清楚我就不让你睡觉了。”段宜恩低头用额头抵着王嘉尔的额头，变声期过后他的声音比过去更低沉了，他知道王嘉尔最受不了自己这样，肯定会顶不住“诱惑”就说出来。

果然不出自己所料，王嘉尔纠结沉默了好一会，才肯开口：“段段，我今天在课间看见了一些事，我……然后就满脑子都是那个场景。”

段宜恩似乎能猜到王嘉尔看到什么了，这个小朋友太好猜了，什么都会写在脸上，况且段宜恩跟他在一起这么久了，对他更是无所不知，什么都逃不过自己的火眼金睛。但他还是引导着王嘉尔说下去：“嘉嘉看到什么了？告诉我好不好？”

“我…我其实只是想随便逛一下我们那层楼，谁知道路过了西蒙老师的办公室，他…他门没关好，我就偷偷瞄了几眼……然后就看到了，西蒙老师在和他的妻子接吻，他们还……伸舌头了……”王嘉尔像个做了亏心事的小孩，说得断断续续的，说完还吞了口口水。

段宜恩听完没忍住就笑了，可王嘉尔的嘴立马就挂油瓶了，自己还是有在忏悔的好不好？他伸手拍了一巴掌段宜恩的腰，虽然在黑暗中但还是要睁着双大眼睛瞪段宜恩。

“所以你今天回来那个样子，就是在幻想我和你舌吻是怎样的？”段宜恩把嘴凑近王嘉尔的脸，一字一句地说，这话听起来是在逗王嘉尔，不过实话的成分更大。

被一眼看穿的王嘉尔手足无措，脸瞬间爆红，觉得身边的温度都上升了好多，段宜恩还凑那么近，说话时嘴里的牙膏薄荷香气全部洒在自己鼻息间，真是大事不好。段宜恩明知道自己那么喜欢他，还这样诱惑他，这怎么受得了啊……

“你是我男朋友，我当然幻想你啊！难道幻想和林在范或者珍荣吗？”王嘉尔死鸭子嘴硬要反驳几句，就算被看穿了但是气势还是不能输！

段宜恩拿王嘉尔一点办法都没有，伸手握住王嘉尔的后颈直接吻了上去。双唇刚触在一起，他就直接伸舌头去撩王嘉尔的牙关，吓得王嘉尔眼睛瞪得铜铃般大。想伸手去推段宜恩，但是想想这不就是自己幻想了一晚上的场景吗，现在实现了自己干嘛还要打破它，干脆就…享受吧！

段宜恩感觉到王嘉尔没那么精神紧绷了，还渐渐张开嘴去接纳自己，段宜恩便也放轻动作，一点一点去引导王嘉尔。王嘉尔虽然心跳快到要爆炸，但还是学着段宜恩的样子伸出了舌头，而后舌尖就开始纠缠缱绻。

王嘉尔的牙膏是草莓味的，不同于段宜恩的薄荷味，他的嘴里都是甜甜的。对段宜恩来说，不仅是王嘉尔的嘴，他整个人都是草莓味的。

他不嗜甜，但他为王嘉尔的一切着迷。

段宜恩越吻越难以自禁，直接起身压在王嘉尔上方，两条腿卡进王嘉尔的腿中间。王嘉尔觉得自己根本无处可逃，空气变得稀薄了，意识都开始变得模糊了。他轻轻推了一下段宜恩，段宜恩怕他难受，暂且离开了他的唇片刻，可是王嘉尔眼神迷离嘴唇微张喘着气，唇瓣上沾着不知是谁的津液，在月光下显得亮晶晶的。这根本无法抗拒，段宜恩再次把唇附上去开始新一轮的掠夺，王嘉尔扶着他的肩膀，他推不开，也不想推开。

段宜恩的手本来只是握着王嘉尔的腰，两个人蹭来蹭去衣摆就往上走了，露出了洁白滑嫩的皮肤，段宜恩毫不犹豫就贴上去开始抚摸，手还渐渐往上走，肚脐，肋骨，然后是胸膛。

当段宜恩的大拇指摁住那两颗红豆还轻轻地转着圈揉捏时候，两个人紧贴的唇齿间漏出了几声呻吟。王嘉尔根本受不了这样的刺激，本来只是舌吻的，为什么走向渐渐就控制不住了？他的身体在这又摸又吻中变得滚烫，段宜恩的手还不停地继续煽风点火，他觉得不该这样的可是这种奇怪的感觉让他欲罢不能，不知不觉腿就环上了段宜恩的腰。

顿时觉得腿间的坚硬触碰到了一起，段宜恩的吻停了下来，抬起身子去摸王嘉尔的裆，王嘉尔一脸的不知所措去抓他的手，一副要哭的样子。段宜恩温柔地又低头去吻他嘴角安抚他：“没事的嘉嘉，这是正常的，别怕，相信我好不好……”王嘉尔抱着他的脖子撇着嘴说不出话，这多重刺激让他应接不暇根本不知能做什么，只能顺从着段宜恩的动作。

段宜恩将王嘉尔的衣摆又往脖子那里撩了点，低头去吮吸那两颗粉嫩的小红豆，手伸进王嘉尔的内裤，把阴茎掏了出来，刚才那一番刺激让前端已经分泌出了一些粘液，他把粘液抹进手掌中，然后开始套弄手中的肉棒。王嘉尔从来没有手淫过，别人手淫更是第一次，更何况这人是段宜恩，他最喜欢的人，也是最喜欢他的人。

王嘉尔根本抑制不住嘴里的呻吟，一只手臂挡着自己的眼睛，另一只手抓着段宜恩的衣领不放。被子里的段宜恩不仅仅是吮吸他的乳头，还用牙齿轻轻地咬，再在乳晕那里舔舐。阴茎在段宜恩手里渐渐变大了点也变得更硬了，但是颜色和样子都是秀气的，他时慢时快地撸动，忍不住又去逗弄王嘉尔：“嘉嘉怎么这里都是粉粉的，是不是从来没有自己弄过？”

“我干嘛要……啊…弄它…嗯呜呜……”王嘉尔稍稍撤开挡在脸上的手臂就看见段宜恩在上方盯着自己，嘴角还挂着有点痞坏的笑，不就是喝过洋墨水比自己吃多一年的盐和米吗，牛气什么啊？王嘉尔抬手去拍他一巴掌，段宜恩还笑着接下来了，被打还笑得这么开心的人王嘉尔也就见过这一个了。

“可是我会边想着嘉嘉一边自己弄啊……”段宜恩故意靠在王嘉尔耳边用气音说话，王嘉尔被他激得起了鸡皮疙瘩。再想想段宜恩说的话，脑子里顿时浮现出来了他在浴室里面边洗澡边套弄肉棒的样子，嘴里还念叨着自己的名字，这太犯规了……王嘉尔生理眼泪都被刺激出来了，呻吟声还带上了哭腔和鼻音，嗯嗯哼哼呜呜地叫个不停。

段宜恩一边去吻他耳垂一边继续说着荤话：“嘉嘉叫得走廊的感应灯都亮起来了……宿管都要过来了……”王嘉尔被这话吓得一哆嗦，下面也射了出来，精液全弄在段宜恩手里和衣服上。

自己的小朋友实在太不经逗了，段宜恩趴在他身上呵呵地笑了出来，王嘉尔又气又羞，但是射出来的感觉真的太爽了，他整个人都放松了下来，环住段宜恩的手拧了两把他的腰。段宜恩虽然痛但还是没停住笑，在王嘉尔气急的前一刻又去吻他。

两个人又在床上缠绵了好一会，王嘉尔鼓起勇气伸手去摸段宜恩裤裆时候，段宜恩起身避开了。王嘉尔一脸的委屈和不解，段宜恩知道他在想什么，低头去亲亲他的手背安慰道：“嘉嘉舒服就行，再弄下去我们俩明天就起不来了。我去浴室自己解决，嘉嘉乖乖睡觉好不好？”

也不等王嘉尔回答，段宜恩直接掀开被子下床了，留王嘉尔一个人在被窝里可怜兮兮地流眼泪。

段宜恩个傻子，我也没说，继续弄下去不可以啊……


End file.
